dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 *Archive 17 July 2017 - September 2017 *Archive 18 October 2017 - February 2018 Karith/Regan The Three Broomsticks Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:48, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Rp...? So we never continued our RP with Norchelle and Constanza :( I wasn't sure if we were going to continue or not? And we didn't really talk about where we were going to have them go next, I think it was the Herbology professors office? Question So, I never heard back about Kamille and her interview. I assumed this mean't she didn't get the job as healer but I wasn't too sure. This wasn't too big of a deal, I just didn't want to assume things. :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:12, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh! It's no big deal, haha. Thankyou :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) Re: OOC I don't know too much about experimenting either :P It's not my forte haha, I guess we can just say that it didn't work out and we can RP them hanging out. They would make good friends! :) For Hope re: schedule Yeah, I just updated it. I can't do either match; I have Hufflepuff's seeker and no Slytherin player. Is there any one you can GM? Rp? I was wondering if you would be up for an rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:53, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Aw thankyou. I don't really have an exact pair in mind, but here are a few that may work... Jackson and Sam, Regan and Bianca or Gus, Clara and Oak, or any of your adults with Kamille Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:03, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Rp;-; Hey so you never got back to me about our rp with Norchelle and Constanza(if I’m spelling her name right)?? Nicholas I've been looking into RPing Nicholas, but to do that effectively, I kind of wanted to know: what's the current status of Terry (and by extension his relationship with the Bagmans?). I know he encountered Ash, but it didn't go very well. Did anything happen with them behind the scenes that I should know, or can I go with anything? Ollivander's Heyo ^_^ just wondering if you had time for a wand rp? 00:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Exciting So I took an idea that you had suggested and ran it by Carn and he said I should totally do it and I definitely want your help since you did something similar before/because it was your idea. I'll snag you on chat sometime today to explain more and see if you are down! Are you around? Because we need to talk. About a lot of things. Mucho stuffs. Big stuffs. Re: Ollivander's posted at the top in the main shop! thank youuuuuuuu 03:52, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RPs So I was thinking we could do a Rose/Regan RP at home and Regan could talk about her plans and Rose about the upcoming singing contest? Regan's also turning 17 so...we could throw that it maybe? Maybe Melinda and Eric or Elle and the kids? Any others? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :Only as scary as he needs to be. :P Probably more than Regan would like but less that terrifying unless Peter says or does something really stupid. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:34, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Will's Wand yissssssssss you're amazinggggg 22:14, March 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Homeschooling Personally, I'm alright with homeschooled students. I was thinking about it earlier, actually. The only little detail would be... how were they extended an invitation to attend Hogwarts as part of the program? If they're homeschooled, I'm guessing it'd work differently? If we can crack that, I wouldn't have any issues with it. :Go for it. Post Request In case you hadn't seen this yet we'll probably need Timothy to post here shortly if you wouldn't mind? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Dumbledore Living Arrangements Yes...I expect he had some sort of bed in the back of his office (which is rather large) and since most Headmasters seem to not have families...it's worked. That being said the Headmaster controls the school and all it's aspects so I imagine he could easily expand his living quarters fir what's needed. It wouldn't be that hard with magic to expand his tower and extra level or two...or not bother and just create more space inside (though that might be more risky given Hogwart's magical nature and how with students doing and learning spells magical expansions like that might more easily be messed up...? That's why I've always figured Hogwarts outside is Hogwarts inside without any of the expansion stuff except of course the Room of Requirement). Anyway...just thoughts. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: I'm up for either. We could do Mason/Eilis since Mason's single... again. 01:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Chatter Can we talk soon? There's no connection at school, unfortunately, and it'll be difficult for me to come online after school because I have commitments, but I really wanna finish our conversation from the other day. :I also really, really would like to RP with you. I was thinking Sterling/Frances or Constanza/Victoria, but it's up to you, I guess. RP Hiii <3 I was just wondering if you wanted to do a Tyrrell family rp with renelius and the kids. HAve them start buiding more of a relationship with amelia :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Gotcha Ah okay, I'll talk to Frost and see what she wants to do. Someone should probably do something about the wedding planning shop though if the owner is dead xD Doesn't seem to be that great of a thing to keep around if no one is there to run it :P But thanks for letting me know! User Talk:Blue Butter 02:45, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Family RP I posted with Ferlen and Rose and I also revised my last post here to do a couple posts about the party coming up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, April 12, 2018 (UTC) For Renee ... I know you stalk. You probably aren't interested. Or prefer to develop current characters. But I wanted to give it a go anyways. Never hurts, does it? xD p.s. Carn and I drew up potential plotlines for the Rockefellers. We should discuss that soon, probably. :P Flyingggg Heyo ^_^ so jaye was kind enough to tell me that you had a lesson plan for first year flying, so I was just wondering if you would be willing to let me use it as a guide? 23:52, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Dugbogs I finally got the Dugbog article finished and thought you might like a look. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Here! No need to apologize. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Max’s Wand That’s a perfect match for him! Thank you! ~ Thistle 20:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) For Jackson it's been a while hey, let me know when you can talk, because i feel like there's quite a bit to discuss if you're cool to? sorry that it's been a while and that i kind of just disappeared. i can talk about it more later in private. i hope you have been doing well. i've missed you. :) - kayleigh 19:11, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Owl for Regan help can we talk soon? RPs Sorry...not sure how I missed you post. Gabriel/Constanza would be interesting or maybe once we're done here Melinda/Mal? I assume they've seen one another occasionally but we haven't RPed them in forever. Any others we should get going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, May 1, 2018 (UTC) eileo started! - kayleigh 19:02, May 1, 2018 (UTC) RPs I think she would let Thomas know what's going on but I don't know we need to RP it out. I'd be fine with either or both those RPs...so maybe you can start Rose/Regan and I can find a place for Gabriel and Constanza. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Oopsie Oh! I didn’t even notice! I’ll make sure to update it when I get home, I’m on my phone right now User Talk:Blue Butter 15:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Obviously I have no idea what I’m doing xD You’re welcome to just fix the page if you want to I don’t want To mess up again :P User Talk:Blue Butter 16:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Okay I added Jackson as a Sub, I still want him apart of the team :P This is my first time doing stuff so I’m bound to Mess up here and there :P I apologize but I promise to be Better in the future! 16:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) RE Sorry I missed you Friday. We were celebrating Mother's Day with my wife and taking Lincoln to the zoo for the first time. I assume from the owl you're done with Clara? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:15, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :Well I don't think you'll care then but I killed of Duncan too though for now people just think he's MIA. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:44, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I saw Faith's owl. So...I think we're close to done with these two RPs...anything new you want to start this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:48, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :I don't start new headings. :P Nothing specific but if this Azkaban breakout happens and somehow Rose's mother were to turn up...that might be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:53, May 14, 2018 (UTC) I think it would get sticky...but not for anyone still around. Jisk/Draco isn't around. Ferlen had memories erased. I highly doubt Echo would come back...but it's something to think about since it would be a big drama/effect on Ferlen and Hope and their family. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :If the Azkaban breakout happens yeah I think it might be interesting. However since you'll be the primary one getting part of the backlash (RPs with Hope and Regan and maybe Faith) I just wanted you to know too. I'll need to figure out Teresa's part...if I'll RP her or someone else since it would be a lot of self-RPing if I did it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Also does Eric have an office? I wanted to post there and couldn't find it. If not I'll post somewhere in the Ministry. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:09, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :No problem. I also assume Faith wouldn't have much more to say to Melinda than she did Elle so...unless you want to RP that out we can just say Melinda dropped by. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:54, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Activity Unfortunately I won't be around much today (I don't think). Got a super busy project that needs finished today. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, May 17, 2018 (UTC) healers Hi! I have a char I want to have train as a healer so can she like come for an interview or something? Tysm love you! RPs So...did we want to RP out Elle and Charity? If not we can jump to Elle/Faith...or do something else completely if you'd like. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RP? Hiii. We're never on chat together long enough, but would you like to RP? :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Match Please post in the quidditch matches with your characters! Mungoing, Mungoing, Mungone I'd love to keep Aleja in spell damage if at all possible ^_^ 14:19, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: St. Mungo's Hey! Yeah I would definately like to keep Kamille on the roster. An rp with her and a promotion also sounds good. Just let me know if you've started it :) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 15:18, May 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: I actually had to let go of Mort a long time ago and I kinda can't bring him back :') I should have removed him from the roster a long time ago but I keep forgetting to XD But, yeah, he's no longer active so feel free to remove him from the roster. Owls Answered! Yes, I would like to keep Seraph at St. Mungos (though right now she's teaching at Hogwarts). If there's any work for her just let me know. :) As for Felicity I think saying it happened would probably be for the best with everything going on. I don't think either of us has the time to RP out a first birthday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:16, May 29, 2018 (UTC) RP Also if Jaina went to Faith's house and didn't find anyone would there be a way she would be redirected to the castle...? :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Royal Wedding RP Just curious if you wanted to RP any characters there. I'm sure Ash/Charity, Ferlen/Hope, Faith, Melinda/Eric would all be invited. If not that's fine I just thought I'd mention it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Leon Ah, you can remove him from the roster, thank you for informing me! I have forgotten he was still on the roster in the first place xD De Luca Family History Hey! Sorry I put this off for so long but I have finally made the De Luca's history. There are four required paragraphs which I have already written and then below it are some pointers for your own character's personal history. I used placeholder names for Oli's char, Migs' char, and the vacant char so just know that those will more than likely change and I'll keep you up to date when they do. Anyways I think that's all for now, I can't wait to see your De Luca made and let me know if you have any questions. Sorry again it took so long! Sub Hey CK! Just dropping by to let you know that Jackson Greer is going to sub for Charlemagne Montague III and be the seeker '''for the Quidditch Match :Hufflepuff VS Slytherin c: 18:10, June 5, 2018 (UTC) GMing If it's not too much of a hassle, do you think you can GM Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin? You've got players on both teams, whereas AI has at least one on one of them. (AI team having more than one player? Rookie mistake. Never doing it again.) I'd really appreciate it. Let me know as soon as you can! Have fun camping! also remember the bug spray 23:52, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Healer for St. Mungo's Hey CK! I was just curious to know if there was any openings for a healer at St. Mungo's :) I'd like to sign up Davu Seeiso for a healer, but if there's no openings that's okay <3 23:03, June 10, 2018 (UTC) hi i posted RE: visit Probably... everyone's there, usually. xD Hey! I have to saw I'm surprised to see an owl from you, but happy. :D Yeah, I sometimes do the same thing (nostalgia) especially since with you gone my RPing has definitely dropped. I also miss the back and forth between Rose and Regan. It is good to hear from you though! I hope you're doing well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:14, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Omg! I’m so happy you’re coming back! Even if it’s a trial run :) Can we rp? c: You’re welcome to pick the characters and I’ll pick the place c: 04:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) RP? Question Answer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Posted Lincliff City Park The Highlands Lady 17:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Regan's Art I'd have to dig for the RP but at one point Regan's friend Charlotte told her she would be willing to hold an art exhibition for Regan's art...invite her family and such too. Just wanted to let you know that was an opportunity I hadn't had time to follow up on for her yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:39, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Healer Registration The admin team wanted to standardize things some so they made me do a Registration for it. Sign her up there just so it's done and I'll start a RP with Hope in her office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Christmas So apparently I missed this was last week...did we want to do anything for it or any RPs with Aria being at home for the holidays? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, March 5, 2019 (UTC) For Jonathan Riot Once Siobhan Kiers becomes Minister, those imprisoned will be released. 19:08, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Glitch The best advice I can give you is close out the program you're using to edit (IC, Crome, etc.) completely and see if that fixes it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, June 14, 2019 (UTC) RPs I was just trying to figure the same thing out. It's almost summer so any last Hogwarts RPs for this year we should probably do now...though with no idea how any of the quidditch matches turned out I don't know that I'd have too much with Aria. We could do Bagmans like you said...any one of the families honestly. I should probably do some more work on the Fantastic Beasts for Melinda...but I can do that when you're not around or busy. I think that's about it unless we want to RP our Aurors that neither of us are sure we're keeping. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Shirt and sweet...I liked it. Maybe with Kate to hang out with I'll keep Emilie around. Well, I think that's all for me today since I'm headed out soon. I'll be a little busy tomorrow but semi-around to RP...any ideas? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:09, June 26, 2019 (UTC) I'd be up for either/both. Feel free to start them tonight if you want and I'll post tomorrow morning. If not I'll start them tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:18, June 26, 2019 (UTC) my heart aria and charity are melting my heart rn <3 Ildsjel (talk) RPs So would you like to RP Thomas/Elle about Felicity's first magic...if not that can be off screen. We could do Ferlen/Regan, Melinda/Eric, or even Phillip/Aria? We could also do the Bagman family somewhere or the Princes in Greece. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think Elle said it to placate Felicity...but I also don't think it would be important enough to Elle to remember to specifically ask. The next time they're together it might come to mind and she might mention it but it's not something she'd make a point of asking Charity. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, July 16, 2019 (UTC) RP? I wasn't sure if you were posting next on Casa Fox-Sinclair or if we wanted Jaye to post...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:29, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Done ? So...that seems like a solid ending point but I just wanted to make sure you felt the same before I archived it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, July 23, 2019 (UTC)